Herman Greenhill
Herman Greenhill (ハーマン・グリーンヒル, Hāman Gurīnhiru) is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4," and was the head of the Green House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Herman now frequents the Sphere Music Hall, and is one of the "S4."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 10 Appearance Herman is a young man with short light blond hair and thick eyebrows. He previously wore a green waistcoat; on the breast pocket was a Green Lion crest, and affixed to his collar was a green holly, which reflected his position as Prefect of the Green House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12 Herman has become a choir member of the Sphere Music Hall after his expulsion from Weston College. During performances, Herman wears a standard but sleeveless white uniform with golden tassels on each shoulder pad and across his front vest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 112, pages 6-12 Personality Herman is a dignified man who excels in sports and takes up the hobby of improving his own strength by lifting weights during his free time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 He is also very strict on his subordinates and expects them to live up to his expectations, such as to speak loudly and confidently.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 16-17 However, in any case, he still places trust into them, which is shown when he sides with his Fag's, Edward Midford, judgment of Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 18 Just like Edward, Herman is easily flustered when seeing ladies showing their legs prominently.kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 78, page 17 Plot Public School Arc Herman Greenhill is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn- a punishable action. When he meets Ciel, he asks if he is the new student they were told was coming. Herman later departs with the P4 as they head inside the school building.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-9 Later, Herman is present at the headmaster's office along with the vice headmaster and the other prefects. There, he notes that a day has elapsed since Ciel's arrival and asks about his well-being.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 5 During Johann Agares' welcome speech, Herman also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 At the Swan Gazebo, Herman is present with the other prefects and fags. While he lifts weights, he and the other prefects discuss Ciel and his capability. When Ciel is mentioned, Edward Midford, Herman's Fag, opts to speak. However, he speaks too softly for Herman's liking, and the latter scolds him to speak louder. Soon after, he and the prefects decide to invite Ciel to come to the Swan Gazebo the following day at two in the afternoon, and Maurice Cole sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Herman is extremely angry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Herman and Edward to barge through the third art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 28 Herman forcibly puts an end to the group of students that constrain Ciel, and he is angry at Maurice for making him break his promise to never use violence again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 29 After Maurice is suppressed, Herman, Edward, Lawrence Bluewer and Gregory Violet commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Herman adds that he didn't think that Ciel was such an active person, but he can now see why Edward acknowledges him. Herman then says that since Ciel follows the traditions, does not lie, and is pure and noble, he is the model student of the school.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 38 Later on, at the Swan Gazebo, Herman poses in a ridiculously difficult position so that Gregory Violet can draw him. When he desperately asks how long he has to remain like this, Gregory tells him until he has finished. Edgar comments that this is also a form of training. Edgar adds that whenever June 4th gets closer, the students at Green House start getting restless; therefore, it will be better for him to stay still for a while. Herman tartly replies that Red House is the same. Lawrence sighs and adds that the students' grades even start getting worse. Ciel then questions what his happening on the 4th. Joanne Harcourt replies that it is the annual inter dormitory cricket tournament. Lawrence remarks that it is a 100 year old school tradition and scolds Ciel, telling him he should at least try to remember the school events. While Edward Midford and Cheslock add that everyone gets really competitive, Gregory states that he couldn't care less—plus, he dislikes a lot of people coming to the school. Ciel speaks up then, stating that he thought outsiders were not allowed at the school. Clayton then informs him that there are two events, the eve and the end of the tournament, where students are allowed to invite family and friends. Edgar chimes in that women are also invited, and a gentleman's status is displayed if he can escort a beautiful lady. Holding up his painting to the light, Gregory comments that he has never, though, seen Edgar escorting a woman. Edgar retorts that that is because he doesn't like to have a fixed partner. Herman then desperately asks Gregory if he is finished, but he replies negatively. Edgar then smiles wickedly and says he always sees Lawrence with a lot of women. Extremely piqued, Lawrence replies that those are not his "women" but his many sisters. Ciel and Joanne Harcourt are both shocked that he is the only boy in his family. Lawrence adds that he really doesn't want them to come, but they always insist. Herman then interjects, begging Gregory that he can't keep this up much longer. Edgar then asks Ciel if he is Edward Midford's little sister's fiancé and asks if Ciel will call her. Edward angrily interrupts, telling Edgar she is coming only for her brother. Edgar smiles, stating it will be interesting to see who she will cheer for. When Edgar and Cheslock continue to tease Edward and Ciel about Elizabeth, an enraged Herman suddenly yells that the eve and end events are sacred traditions and not about dancing women. Tossing his French bread (the eraser for charcoal drawings) at Herman's head, Gregory chides Herman, stating he told him not to move. Gregory then gloomily adds that his masterpiece has been ruined. Herman awkwardly apologizes to him. Ciel then asks Violet if he is going to dance. Angrily chewing his French bread, Violet retorts that he hates it because it makes his head spin. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 13-23 Ciel then energetically states that he is looking forward to the game, but it will be difficult to play seriously against your friends. Herman replies that a real friend will never play easily against another friend in a serious competition. Ciel then mentions that he has such a friend in Violet House, Derrick Arden. His statement instantly silences the P4. Gregory then darkly asks if he mentioned Derrick. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 23-27 When Ciel inquires further about his transfer to the Violet Dormitory-which is known for its members' unique talents-, the P4 each give different answers for his special ability. They eventually end the discussion by insisting that the principal authorized his transfer, and the principal's word is absolute. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 1-8 When Violet House is on fire, Herman, Lawrence, Edgar, Edward Midford, and Clayton hurry to Gregory's aid with Herman asking if everyone is all right. Putting his hood over his head, Gregory replies that everyone is present. Gregory consults with them as they order the students to bring water immediately. They are all then shocked to see Professor Michaelis bring water in abundance with the aid of Soma's elephant. However, Gregory suddenly cries out, screaming that no one should enter Violet House. Although the other P4 are shocked by his outburst, Soma retorts that Gregory, as the head of Violet Wolf Dormitory, cannot protect anything with his "worthless pride." Cheslock furiously grabs Soma's shirt, angrily yelling at Soma for being rude to dorm's Prefect. Gregory, however, softly speaks up—clenching his fist, he tells Cheslock to allow everyone to help put out the fire. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 8-12 On June 3rd, each dormitory Prefect leads his team out: proud, strong, and imposing, Herman leads out the Green Lions; charming, regal, and elegant, Edgar leads out Brilliant Eden; gloomy, dark, and sullen, Violet leads out Ghost Legion (the crowd comments they are so tricky they don't even use the door to enter); and finally, strategic, tactical, and intelligent, Lawrence leads out God Only Knows. The P4 stand together around the large torch as Vice Principal Agares orders them to light the flame of St. George. Speaking in unison, they vow as players to keep the traditions of Weston College, and fight fair and square until the end. Agares declares that with this, the 1889's Dormitory Cricket Tournament is open. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 24-35 During the party, Herman Greenhill orders his team to eat abundantly; otherwise, they will not be able to play well tomorrow. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 2-3 Johann Agares later announces the competition roster—the first game is between Sapphire Owl and Scarlet Fox. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 28-30 In the next game after Lawrence Bluewer's victory, Gregory and Herman team's face each other. However, Gregory has zero interest in the game and spends his time sculpting a mural on the grass. Although Cheslock scolds and asks him to participate properly, Gregory does not pay any attention to him. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 6 When Herman steps up to bat, he successfully scores a boundary off of Cheslock's pitch. Declaring that there is no ball that he cannot hit, Herman leads his team to victory, 213-120. Edward Midford then excitedly congratulates Herman that it was a "complete victory" to which he happily replies "of course." Herman then turns to Gregory and asks what he is doing—they have to shake hands at the end of the match. Gregory replies to an astonished Herman that it's done, and he orders the latter not to step on it. Piqued, Herman asks Gregory why he can't play seriously. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 6-11 The Green Lions then face Sapphire Owl in the finals. On the field as the two teams face each other, Herman tells Lawrence that he is going to go all out, and he replies that it is an honor. When the game begins, Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, pages 11-18 Herman calculates that Sapphire Owl's swings are ridiculous, but their timing is accurate. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 23 Edward then states that he has figured it out, and Herman responds that he noticed as well—Sapphire Owl worked really hard. Simply flabbergasted, Edward then asks Herman to let him bowl next which he permits. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 24 Watching Edward bowl and successfully defeat Blue House's player, Herman smiles knowingly—Edward believes that he is an ordinary guy; however, full respect is his talent. This talent allows him to model himself to the people he respects in order to achieve their genius. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 29 After Edward successfully defeats the Blue House's "orchestra swings", Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 30 Green House then steps up to bat. Herman orders his players to get even with Sapphire Owl and just "hit the ball." However, Herman and Edward both notice something wrong with their players—whenever they are about to swing, they hopelessly flounder. Edward declares that as the Prefect's Fag, it is his duty to set things right. Nevertheless, when he is about to swing, he is suddenly surprised by something he sees, and he swings poorly as well. Herman is shocked that even Edward missed such a perfect throw. Exceedingly embarrassed, Edward immediately apologizes to Herman, but then he hopelessly thinks that this is the reason everyone is making mistakes—Lau's girls are shamelessly displaying themselves in full view of the batsmen. He desperately thinks that he needs to focus, but he is unable to—hitting an air ball which is easily caught, Edward is then out. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 1-12When Herman steps up to bat, he tells the bowler to come at him; nevertheless, he also falters pathetically faced with Lau's "attack." With the score at 60-52 in Blue House's favor, Herman tells Edward and the rest of the Green House team to keep the giveaway points to a minimum in the second round. However, they are all flabbergasted when they see Lawrence Bluewer's unorthodox method for holding the bat. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 16 Nevertheless, the referee approves it, so they continue playing. The Green Lions then manage to close the gap when it is their turn to bat. Ciel then steps up to bowl. However, since his bowling technique is "ungentlemanly", Edward loudly protests along with the rest of his team. The audience also starts heckling Blue House. However, Herman yells at everyone to shut up—he won't allow any heckling during their sacred match. Herman further silences everyone by showing Ciel's rough right hand—he declares that this displays Ciel's commitment and efforts for achieving victory, and he won't allow anyone to deny that. Herman finally loudly declares that "the owl came to hunt the lion earnestly", and he stridently questions his teammates if they are so weak that one simple trap will defeat them. Saluting Herman, Edward along with the rest of Green House enthusiastically replies negatively, and they will give it their best to achieve victory. Herman then gladly turns toward Lawrence and tells him he is happy that he can see him at his full strength before they graduate. Lawrence smiles and replies that he feels the same. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 79, pages 1-13 Herman is stunned along with the rest of Green House when Lawrence smashes Edward's wickets with a delivery based on "trajectory calculations." He then steps up to the pitch as the final batsman. He declares that although "overly calculated bowling" is just like Lawrence, he will not be defeated by such tactics. He then successfully hits a boundary off of Lawrence's pitch; the ball even grazes a jarred Lawrence's cheek in the process. From the sidelines, Edward analyzes that Herman's technique-Sword Excalibur-is the most powerful swing that destroys everything. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, pages 9-10 As Lawrence bowls, he proclaims that he will bet his honor as a Blue House student on this last ball. Herman yells that it's too soft and easily draws his bat back in order to blast the ball into the air. A sudden crack alarms both Herman and Lawrence. As the wicket keeper, Ciel gets hit on the forehead by Herman's bat and falls to the ground. Anxious, Herman rushes to his side, asking if he is okay. Nevertheless, Ciel keeps his nerves together, grabs the ball, and hits the ball with the wicket. Ciel cries out the umpire; although he is jolted by the events, the umpire immediately declares Blue House's victory, 105-104. Although initially shocked, Herman then smiles softly, conceding his defeat. Blue House energetically celebrates with an elated Ciel as their hero. However, Professor Michaelis catches him, stating their first priority is medical attention. Ciel joyfully replies that he's so happy, he can forget about the pain—they showed everyone that if they try, they really can do it. As confetti rains down on the cheering students, they watch as Ciel is carried to the doctor's office. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, pages 16-27 In the evening, Blue House sets out on the Thames to take their victory boat ride. Gregory Violet states that the sun has set, and Herman Greenhill orders Edward to light St. George's fire. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 6 When the members of the Blue House all topple off the boat into the Thames, everyone laughs good-naturedly. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 In the party that follows, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps join the P4. Everyone thoroughly enjoys themselves. Later that night, Edgar, Lawrence, Herman, and Gregory welcome Ciel to the "elegant, traditional, high class, and bizarre Midnight Tea Party." Once everyone is seated, Edgar tells Lawrence that it is troublesome, but they will have to toast with tea. However, just as Lawrence is about to toast, Ciel interrupts everyone—he states he can't celebrate because something is worrying him. He can't rest until he has met with Derrick Arden or his friends. Lawrence immediately states that he's being rude. Ciel retorts with the 15th rule. After revealing the reasons for his suspicions, Ciel demands to see him. Vice Principal Agares says that he is right here. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 25-33 The P4 are all shocked to see Derrick as he enters the garden. Derrick approaches a confused and bewildered Herman. When Derrick viciously bites Herman's upper arm, Edward furiously rushes to Herman's aid by climbing across the table and fiercely kicking him. However, he and Ciel are both shocked to see that it had no affect on him. Ciel immediately summons Sebastian Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 7 and orders him to capture Derrick. Amidst everyone's shocks and screams, Sebastian whisks the tablecloth off the table and uses it to subdue Derrick. Sebastian then proceeds to help Edward with Herman's arm. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 12 Ciel tells the astonished group that he came to this school at someone's request to investigate the missing boys—Professor Michaelis is actually his butler Sebastian. Ciel announces that this proves that the boys are already dead and whips out his gun. He points it at the principal and asks him to tell the truth. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 13-14 When everyone is about to protest about Ciel's sudden change in behavior, Edward unexpectedly speaks up—they all shouldn't interfere with Earl Phantomhive. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 15 Sitting on the floor and leaning against the table, Herman weakly speaks up—they just wanted to protect their school's principles based on St. George's teachings. Therefore, they decided to kill Derrick. Once they had done that, Edgar states they set up a contract with "that" man. Sebastian declares that everything makes sense now, and he accuses the principal of orchestrating the entire event. Although the P4 vehemently claim they did everything of their own accord, Ciel and Sebastian reveal that anther player is definitely responsible—laughing loudly, Undertaker reveals himself as Weston College's principal. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 16-26 Sebastian then asks the sullen faced P4 to explain why they resorted to using the Aurora Society after they killed Derrick Arden. Lawrence then begins their story. Flashback: About one year ago, Lawrence Bluewer, Edgar Redmond, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet are chosen as the school prefects—they all swear to uphold the traditional school's self government with pride. Later they all ecstatically celebrate their promotion. Stepping on the grass for the first time, they realize what a great honor has been bestowed upon them. Lawrence suddenly starts crying; apologizing, he states he just can't put it into words. Herman also starts crying, but Edgar happily comforts Lawrence while Gregory looks on. Life continues on; Edgar entrusts many responsibilities to his fag Derrick Arden which he completes with dazzling results. He even asks Derrick to look into a case of bullying. Later on, when he asks him if he has made any progress on it, Derrick responds that he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. One day at the Swan Gazebo, Derrick recites a poem that he believes has been dedicated to the Prefects. When Edgar takes a look at it, however, his eyes suddenly widen in surprise. Late on Thursday night, the P4 head to the music room. Edgar explains to Herman, a sleepy Gregory, and Lawrence that the poem was written specifically for them and conveyed this message. Furthermore, blue ink was used to identify the important words whereas black ink was used for the ordinary words. Finally, he states that he doesn't understand the last "deprived of light" part of the poem. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 2-16 When they reach the music room, and Edgar sees light coming from the slightly ajar door. When Edgar enters the room, he suddenly cries out, asking what they are doing. The jolted P4 see Derrick and some other students violently bullying some of the juniors. Jarred, Edgar realizes that all of Derrick's results were fake—he was taking the credit for the work and talent of others. Lawrence immediately sends the younger boys back to their rooms. Increasingly upset, Edgar then addresses Derrick, stating he should have known that Derrick was deceiving him when he couldn't decipher that poem. Derrick then smiles wickedly—he only needed one more year to become a prefect. His family has been prefects at this school for generations, so it is obvious that he should also become one. He then nonchalantly asks them to ignore what he's done—after all, he was just "blowing off some steam." Herman suddenly yells at him to stop fooling around—the principal will find out about this from the vice principal and deliver a fitting punishment. Derrick then calls out if "he" can hear that. Vice Principal Johann Agares suddenly steps out from the shadows. The P4 are all shocked to see him, and they are even further shocked when he says that the only punishment the boys will receive are 2Y each for being out late at night. Although Edgar and the others vehemently protest, Johan rebukes them for speaking against the vice principal. The P4 finally comprehend that he is in league with Derrick. Enraged, Herman grabs the cricket bat on the floor and smashes Derrick's skull. Shocked by what happened, the other boys try to flee. Gregory determinedly blocks the door and prevents the other boys from escaping. Lawrence and Edgar forcibly grab Vice Principal Agares. In the name of absolute tradition and to prevent their school's morals from crumbling any further, Herman kills everyone else too. The P4 then realize what they have done. Herman claims that it is all his fault, and he won't drag the others down with him. However, they all tell him they had no other choice. Lawrence asks what they can do so that Herman won't get all the blame. Edgar asks them to leave everything to him. When Herman insists that he can't let them commit a crime as well, Gregory takes the bloodied bat—he states that Herman is not the only Prefect here. All three of them then proclaim that as Weston College's Prefects, in order to protect tradition, they would proudly commit a crime. In the Principal's office, they find out he is on a trip around the world and won't be back until next fall. Gregory adds that he is just goofing off and leaving them in charge of the school. Nevertheless, they insist that the principal believes in them, so they will just have to do something themselves. Edgar adds that the human resuscitation seems to be going well, so there should be no problem—no matter what happens, they will protect this school. Presently, Lawrence tells the shocked listeners that their actions may have been inexcusable, but there was nothing else they could do to protect their school's honor and tradition. Lawrence adds that Ciel understands what he is talking about. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 17-36 Ciel responds that he was asked to investigate this incident by a high ranking individual—smiling, he states that he will ask them to consider the circumstances. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 1-3 Ciel then turns his attention to Undertaker, asking him what he wants. After Undertaker explains his motives, Ciel orders Sebastian not to let him escape. However, the situation suddenly takes a turn for the worse—Derrick's dead friends rise from the ground as Bizarre Dolls. Holding onto an unconscious Herman, Edward yells at everyone to run, and get out of the garden. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 13 After this incident, the P4 are then expelled from Weston College rather than given jail time. However, this is not out of kindness but in order to cover up Derrick Arden and his friends' mistakes. Furthermore, Weston College's traditions and reputation are protected as well. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 27-32 Blue Cult Arc Following their expulsion from Weston College, Herman, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet slip into a period of despondency, tormented by their crime of murdering Derrick Arden, Derrick's peers, and Johann Agares. They eventually grasp the fact that the crimes can never be undone; instead of brooding about the past, they start to think about what they can do from that point on. They, then, decide to regularly attend the weekly Sphere Music Hall meetings, where they talk about a variety of things and befriend plenty of people. They now champion the notion of everyone being happy and together, and consider every single day "radiant."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 Herman, determined to help prevent Edward Midford, his successor at Weston College, from becoming like what they were before, visits Edward at the Midford Manor, much to the latter's shock. When Herman tells Edward that Weston College is safe with him as a prefect, since he trains hard, Edward is repulsed, hinting toward the fact that Herman is a murderer. Herman admits that there is no excuse for the crimes he and Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory committed, but adds that precisely because he is so ashamed, it gives him more reason to speak with Edward. He, then, asks Edward if anything is troubling him, and explains that, back then, he and the other former prefects were so burdened with worries that they reached a point of no return. He also explains their motivation for joining the Sphere Music Hall meetings and how they have changed for the better because of them. He says that he knows how great the responsibilities of a prefect are and that he wants to assist Edward, inviting Edward to one of their meetings so that Edward can, without restriction, discuss his concerns and so that they can get the opportunity to chat again, like the old days. Edward accepts Herman's offer, to his delight; he excitedly hands Edward a written invitation for the Sphere Music Hall, telling him that they convene every Saturday and that, with the invitation, anyone can have access. Subsequently, he leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 2-7 The following Saturday, at eight o'clock at night, in the Sphere Music Hall, Herman sees Edward and Cheslock, and calls them over to where he, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory are. After toasting together, they party; Herman, in particular, distributes food to the guests, while Edward looks on approvingly. Later, Edward asks Herman about Blavat Sky, and the latter explains that Blavat is a fortune teller whose readings are famous for coming true. When he encourages Edward to get his fortune told, Edward refuses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 8-12 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings—which is that everyone sings a song together. Shortly after, the music begins, and Herman and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Herman, who has cut his hair, dresses in a robe and joins Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory on stage for carolling. After singing a hymn, talking about stars and radiance, and urging all the attendees to sing together, Herman and the other three remove their robes; the crowd cheers, impressed with their appearances. The four announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat. They proceed to sing and dance. Once the performance ends, the four receive an ovation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-18 On a certain Friday, at a closed event reserved for those protected by Sirius, Herman, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory are introduced as the "Starlight Four." The four of them welcome the individuals there, among which is Ciel Phantomhive, to the "S4 Sirius-Limited Event," promise to deliver the light of healing so that they may "radiantly shine" the following week, and announce the commencement of "Starlight Shower," a song written and composed by Blavat. A magic lantern is activated, a woman plays the harp, and Herman and the other three sing the song.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 14-19 One day, Blavat is supervising Herman, Gregory, Lawrence, and Edgar during their dance rehearsal. He cheers them on, asking to see more of their radiance, and they are determined to deliver it. When Blavat tells them that they can stop, all four of them drop to the ground, exhausted. Blavat, then, rewards them with a new song, maintaining that it will make listeners very happy. Herman thanks him, and then notices Lawrence, who has collapsed. Lawrence claims that he is fine and that he is pathetic for allowing the dance lesson to bring him to his knees. Blavat declares that, while the daily lessons may be hard, they are stars, to Herman's, Edgar's, and Lawrence's joy. Edgar says that this is the only place they can shine, and Herman adds that they will not make a mess of it this time. Blavat pinches their cheeks, telling them not to be gloomy, and they brighten up. Afterward, Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence enthusiastically converse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 15-22 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Herman, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory step out on the stage, alongside their supporting choir, and sing a hymn. Afterward, they remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." However, the supporting choir remain on the stage, and to their collective shock, they call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." In subsequence, they, too, remove their robes, revealing themselves to be Edward, Cheslock, Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt. Herman and the other three immediately recognize their former subordinates. Edward, Cheslock, Soma, Clayton, and Joanne, then, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, identify themselves as the "Funtom Five," and direct the audience to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Not long after, Blavat unites with the Starlight Four, who inform him that the Funtom Five consists of their underclassmen back at Weston College. Blavat urges them to put on a show that is more brilliant than usual so that they can restore the audience's faith in them, and orders them to perform two songs instead of just one. When Herman says that they are still rehearsing the second song, Blavat stresses that they shine most brightly on stage. They, then, agree to do the two songs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 10-13 The Starlight Four climb back on stage, to the audience's delight, and announce their two new songs: "Search for Sirius" and "Paradi☆Sphere." They proceed to perform the songs, convinced that the stage is the only place they belong to. When their performance comes to an end, Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence thank the audience. An exhausted Gregory gasps for air and then collapses, to their collective shock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 14-18 Later, Herman, Lawrence, Edgar, and Blavat surround a bedridden Gregory at the infirmary. Herman requests Blavat to excuse Gregory from tomorrow's limited event. Blavat agrees.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 6-8 Herman and the other members of the Starlight Four continue with their respective shows. At one point, Blavat's employee informs Blavat that the Starlight Four have beaten the Phantom Five in audience numbers again, to the joy of Herman, Lawrence, and Edgar.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-11 After the scoop about Sphere Music Hall's murders is published, Gregory and Blavat vanish, and Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence are forced to go into hiding. At Hyde Park, Herman notices a couple of Scotland Yard officers looking for him and the rest of the Starlight Four, and goes inside a pub to warn Lawrence and Edgar. Lawrence suggests that they lay low, and Edgar says that they have nowhere to go and no money. Ciel appears; he claims that he knows a place for them, hinting toward prison, and comments that it is pitiful for the once popular S4 to be hiding in a pub. Sebastian Michaelis arrives with plates of food.Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 125, pages 11-13 Ciel, then, presses them for the whereabouts of Blavat and Elizabeth Midford, and learns from Herman that they were not aware that Elizabeth was at Sphere Music Hall in the first place. An agitated Lawrence confesses that they did not know they were helping Blavat with his crimes. Edgar says that they did what Blavat told them to do because it made people happy, and that they were kept in the dark about the blood transfusions. When Herman mentions Gregory's disappearance, Sebastian says that Gregory has Sirius blood, and that it is likely Blavat took him along to continue taking blood from him. Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence are horrified, and realize that that must be why Blavat occasionally called Gregory away and why Gregory collapsed from anemia.Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 125, pages 13-16 When Ciel asks them if they have an idea where Blavat went, Edgar recalls that Blavat talked about a second music hall being built, and Lawrence declares that it is in Bath. Ciel and Sebastian head out; Lawrence calls for Ciel, but is ignored.Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 125, pages 16-18 Quotes * (Referring to Edward Midford) "He isn't jealous of others' talents, but genuinely respects them. With them as his models he tries to come closer to them, through unwavering effort. Full respect. That is your talent. You are a genius."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 29 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Herman is the forty-eighth most popular character in the series, with three votes. He shares this spot with Cat, Drossel Keinz, Grete Hilbard, Anne Drewanz, Wolfram Gelzer and Edgar Redmond, who also received three votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Like the other former members of P4 (Gregory Violet, Edgar Redmond, and Lawrence Bluewer), Herman's surname, 'Green'hill, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 References Navigation pl:Herman Greenhill es:Herman Greenhill ru:Герман Гринхилл fr:Herman Greenhill pt-br:Herman Greenhill it:Herman Greenhill Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Male characters